This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 07 486.0-32, filed Feb. 22, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a drive system for a means of transportation.
The German laid-open application DE 33 32 515 A1 discloses an electric machine which has a converter device for actuation purposes. The converter device is installed in a terminal box on a planar contact face. The terminal box is provided in the housing wall of the electric machine.
Japanese Reference JP 04-000242 A (Patent Abstracts of Japan) discloses a motor in which an electronic motor system is integrated. A cooling system composed of a reservoir and two lines for the cooling fluid is provided between the electronic motor system and the motor.
In customary drive systems for vehicles there is little space available so that the installation of further components usually requires expensive restructuring.
The object of the invention is to make available a drive system which requires as little installation space as possible.
The drive system according to the invention has the converter unit and electric machine integrated in an installation-space-saving way. As a result, the need for connecting parts can be avoided. Furthermore, only one cooling unit is provided, and it is used to cool both the converter unit and the electric machine. As a result, multiple cooling circuits can advantageously be avoided and a saving in components can be achieved. This has advantageous effects on weight, installation space requirements and cost. The integrated design also leads to an improvement in the electromagnetic compatibility. This is particularly important in modern vehicles which usually contain a plurality of electric components such as controllers, for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.